Duel
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Un bon p'tit yaoi de base... Couple de base aussi, non? Enfin, venez voir si le coeur vous en dit...


Genre: yaoi

Couple: Drago/Olivier

Rating: K, rien de bien choquant.

Bêta lecteur: Tsuunami

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, juré! et à vrai dire, l'idée non plus. Je ne suis responsable de rien! En fait, j'ai écrit cette fic pour Tsuunami, qui est une fan de yaoi. Voilà, voilà...

* * *

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Mais quelle connerie ! qui a foutu des escaliers aussi débiles ! »

Pour la énième fois, Olivier venait de tomber dans le grand escalier de Poudlard. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall pour assister à son exploit. Malheureusement, il était tombé sur un des élèves qu'il détestait le plus : Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard. Déjà sur un gryffondor, il n'aurait pas apprécié, mais sur un ennemi de sa maison… Il se releva en marmonnant quelque chose qui pouvait à peu près passer pour une excuse et fila à travers le hall. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et voler un peu pour se détendre. Et oublier le regard que Malefoy lui avait lancé.

Drago, lui, se releva sans rien dire et se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Il affichait son air hautain et détaché habituel, mais intérieurement, il enrageait. C'était la quatrième fois que Dubois le percutait depuis le début de la semaine, mais là, il avait fait fort ! Lui tomber dessus devant une vingtaine d'élèves réunis ! Si au moins c'était des Serpentard comme lui, c'est-à-dire des gens qui le respectaient à sa juste valeur, et pas des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et ces idiots de Poufsouffle, qui méprisaient les gens de sa maison… Bon, ils riraient sur son passage pendant quelques jours, puis ils passeraient à autre chose. Mais Olivier, lui, n'oublierait pas… et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'oublierait pas, mais il ne remarquerait pas que chaque fois qu'il tombait, c'était quand Malefoy était sur son chemin et qu'à chaque fois, il lui tombait dessus. Le capitaine des Gryffondor était vraiment un beau garçon, mais il n'était pas très futé… Dire que Malefoy avait passé tellement de temps à apprendre le maléfice du Croche-pied à Crabbe et Goyle… Ces deux boulets arrivaient la moitié du temps à se lancer le sort sur eux-mêmes, mais ils savaient en faire usage. Et Drago pouvait alors les poster aux endroits stratégiques pour qu'ils lancent le maléfice sur Dubois quand il passait à sa hauteur… Deux semaines qu'il faisait ça, que Dubois trébuchait, ou même lui tombait dessus, et qu'il l'aidait à se rattraper… Assez stupide comme méthode… Non, puisque c'était lui qui y avait pensé, ce n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire. Et surtout, c'était le seul moyen pour approcher le Gryffondor, pour lui parler (même juste pour lui dire « dégage ! ») et pour le toucher. Et malheureusement, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Car personne ne verrait d'un bon œil un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble. Car c'est ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ressentait une attirance incroyable pour le jeune homme. Comme pas mal de filles de l'école, d'accord, mais il était sûr que ce que lui ressentait était bien différent. C'était plus que de l'amour physique, qu'un désir de possession. Il le voulait pour lui, d'accord, mais pour toujours, qu'il ne s'en aille jamais… Et cet imbécile ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Crabbe lui tapa craintivement sur l'épaule et, avant qu'il ne laisse éclater sa colère, lui désigna la grenouille qu'il devait transformer en couvre-théière. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago était en train de l'écraser. Il s'imagina un instant que c'était cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, puis se força à ouvrir la main ; la grenouille prit la fuite. Il dut la rattraper, sous les rires de quelques Serdaigle, ravis de le voir rater son sort. Il se promit de leur faire payer d'un manière ou d'une autre, puis retourna à ses réflexions.



Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Malefoy n'avait pas avancé dans ses nouveaux projets pour attirer l'attention de son Gryffondor. Il s'était juré de trouver un moyen de se donner une quelconque importance à ses yeux, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à faire marcher son imagination. Résultat, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, absorbé par ses fantasmes. Heureusement, ça ne se voyait pas trop. Qu'est-ce que deviendrait sa réputation si on commençait à dire que Drago Malefoy, celui-qui-était-au-dessus-de-tout-par-excellence, se faisait du souci pour quelque chose, et encore pire, pour quelqu'un ! Alors qu'il cogitait, un hibou moyen duc se posa devant lui et attendit obligeamment qu'il prenne la lettre attachée à sa patte. Une lettre de son père, il reconnaissait le sceau. Il avait beau lui dire que c'était inutile et qu'être un Malefoy suffisait à dissuader tout le monde d'ouvrir son courrier. Mais son père tenait à cette marque de « prestige ». Avec un soupir, Drago ouvrit la lettre. Elle contenait les habituels conseils de sa mère, les recommandations de son père, en particulier contre les Gryffondor et contre Harry Potter… Des recommandations contre les Gryffondor… Son père lui conseillait de ne pas les approcher pour qu'ils ne le « pervertissent » pas avec leurs idioties d'honneur et de courage… S'il savait que son fils était amoureux fou d'un gryffondor, au point de devoir utiliser des vieilles ruses pour pouvoir lui parler… Mais comme il n'oserait jamais lui parler, l'histoire était close avant de commencer… Drago soupira une fois de plus et prit le colis qu'un autre hibou venait de lui apporter. Au moins, les friandises de son père étaient agréables, elles…



Une fois de plus, Drago avait placé Crabbe et Goyle à des points stratégiques et leur avait demandé de lancer le maléfice du croche-pied. Lui-même fit semblant de descendre l'escalier comme si de rien n'était. Il avait bien calculé son coup, sa victime montait, presqu'en face de lui. Il attendait le moment où il allait le rattraper quand il sentit qu'il trébuchait et qu'il tombait. Cet imbécile de Crabbe s'était trompé de cible ! il l'avait touché lui au lieu de Dubois ! Résultat, il allait tomber sur son grand amour et l'envoyer valdinguer au bas des marches. Comme technique de drague, on ne faisait pas mieux ! Pour ne pas faire tomber Dubois, il préféra se jeter contre la rampe de pierre. Le choc l'assomma à moitié. Crabbe n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son sort. Si Olivier l'avait reçu, il se serait sûrement blessé sur les marches. C'était peut-être mieux que ce soit lui qui l'ait reçu. Mais en attendant, il était complètement dans les vapes. Quand il cessa de compter les étoiles qui tournaient autour de sa tête, il vit Olivier pencher sur lui, l'air plutôt inquiet. Aussitôt, il rougit, prenant une belle teinte pivoine. Dubois en fut assez étonné : Malefoy était connu pour être absolument imperturbable. Sans doute était-il gêné qu'on voie qu'il s'était laissé avoir par un sort. Il l'aida à se relever. Malefoy marmonna un remerciement, rougissant davantage. Olivier demanda alors :

« Ca va ? Ta pauvre tête n'a pas subi trop de dommages ?

-Ca va.

-Ca doit être un de ces imbéciles qui balancent des maléfices depuis quelques temps. Ils arrêtent pas de m'en lancer aussi.

-Ah ? Euh… oui, ça doit être ça.

-Quelle bande de crétins ! Si jamais je trouve celui qui dirige tout ça, je l'aplatis !

-Euh…

-Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-A mon avis, c'est un Serpentard. C'est bien dans leurs manières, ça.

-Hey, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

-Ah pardon… j'avais oublié à _qui_ je parlais… »

Il tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, laissant Malefoy seul. Celui-ci se maudit de sa bêtise. Dire que pour la première fois, Dubois lui adressait la parole sans que ce soit pour dire « on va battre les Serpentard » ! Il avait tout gâché ! Dire que pendant trente secondes, il avait été aux anges ! Olivier lui avait parlé comme à une connaissance, comme à un gryffondor ! Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire du mal des Serpentard, et Malefoy avait réagit. Et il l'avait fait fuir… Bon, au moins, il lui avait parlé, cette fois… il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la salle commune de sa maison pour botter les fesses de Crabbe et Goyle, pour leur apprendre à rater leurs sorts et à le toucher, lui. Bien sûr, grâce à eux, il avait vécu un moment très court, mais de pur bonheur. Mais il n'allait pas le leur avouer, quand même ! Il avait une réputation à tenir !



Le deuxième match de la saison de Quidditch opposait les Poufsouffle aux Serpentard. Malefoy devait donc affronter Diggory pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Et il n'était pas très aidé. Diggory faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et il était presque aussi léger que lui. Il était donc désavantagé. Mais son équipe comptait sur lui. Surtout Flint. D'accord, il avait le cerveau d'un chimpanzé et les réflexes d'une éponge en hibernation, mais il était capitaine, et il voulait remporter la coupe. Et pour ça, il fallait battre Poufsouffle, donc attraper le Vif d'Or.

Le match commença plutôt mal pour les Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle s'étaient bien améliorés depuis la dernière fois, ils avaient des nouvelles stratégies, ils volaient mieux, et les Serpentard avaient bien du mal à les empêcher d'approcher de leurs buts. Malefoy voyait le naufrage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, il cherchait le Vif d'Or et cette satanée balle ne se trouvait nulle part ! Il tournait au-dessus du stade quand dans le public, il aperçut Olivier. Bien sûr, pour un passionné de Quidditch, c'était normal qu'il regarde les matchs, et puis Gryffondor devait affronter le vainqueur. Mais il applaudissait aux buts de Poufsouffle… Vraiment dommage… Malefoy se prit à imaginer qu'il leur balançait à tous des maléfices et qu'ils tombaient tous de leurs balais pour aller s'écraser en bas… C'est alors que le Vif d'Or passa devant son nez, comme pour le narguer. S'il avait eu une voix, il se serait exclamé « Tu ne m'attraperas pas-eu ! » Malefoy empoigna fermement le manche de son balai et fonça sur la petite balle. Il vit trop tard que celle-ci se dirigeait droit vers Diggory… elle l'esquiva au dernier moment, mais pas Drago. Le choc fut terrible. Diggory, plus lourd, parvint à rester sur son balai, mais Drago tomba. Il se rattrapa de justesse à son balai, évalua la distance le séparant du sol, trouva qu'elle était trop élevée et, d'un geste habile, remonta sur son balai. Il se jeta alors à la poursuite du Vif d'or, mais il avait déjà du retard sur Diggory, qui allait bientôt l'attraper. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout : il s'écarta de la trajectoire de la balle et de Diggory, et il prit un virage beaucoup plus serré, descendant. C'était risqué, car il ne savait pas si la balle allait venir vers lui. Si elle partait dans l'autre sens, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de l'avoir. Mais heureusement, il avait bien deviné, et la balle revint vers lui. Il se retrouva au coude à coude avec Diggory. Malefoy étendit la main, mais il ne lui manquait que quelques millimètres… Il se lança alors en avant, une seconde avant son adversaire, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle qui battit vainement des ailes pour se libérer. Déséquilibré, il effectua un salto avec son balai et atterrit un peu durement sur le sol. Les autres Serpentard atterrirent à côté de lui et l'acclamèrent. Les Poufsouffle avaient l'air déçus. Drago, entouré de tout son fan-club, décida de retourner dans leur salle commune, pour fêter leur victoire. Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, ils dépassèrent une bande de Gryffondor en grande discussion, et Malefoy entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien et rêvait d'entendre :

« Franchement, Malefoy m'a épaté. Tu as vu comme il a rattrapé Diggory ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au groupe rassemblé. Oui, c'était bien Olivier qui venait de parler. Et il avait vraiment l'air impressionné. Alors comme ça, il l'avait regardé faire attraper le Vif d'Or ? Il avait fait attention à lui ? Le chemin du cœur d'Olivier passait-il par le Quidditch ? Intéressant… Drago passa comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'élu de son cœur ne l'avait pas admiré, et il descendit avec ses amis dans la salle commune.



Le lendemain matin, Malefoy était toujours aussi euphorique. Toute la soirée, pendant la fête de la victoire, il était resté silencieux, ne parlant que pour répondre aux questions de ceux qui voulaient savoir comment il avait réussi son coup. Il se répétait sans cesse les paroles d'Olivier. Il l'avait regardé exécuter sa manœuvre, plutôt que de regarder Diggory… Mais bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait… Peut-être qu'il voulait juste voir la tête qu'il faisait quand il perdait… Mais il avait réussi à l'impressionner, c'était déjà ça…

La journée fila comme un éclair. Malefoy écoutait vaguement les cours tout en laissant vagabonder son esprit. Il faillit rater sa potion (heureusement, le professeur Rogue fit celui qui n'avait rien vu), il rata complètement ses sortilèges d'attraction (Flitwick lui dit d'être attentif), il transforma sa salamandre en bloc de pierre au lieu de la transformer en vase de fleurs (McGonagall lui ordonna de s'entraîner) et il passa au travers du professeur Binns (celui-ci ne remarqua rien, mais les Gryffondor ricanèrent). Mais rien ne pouvait altérer sa bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Il traversait un couloir le pas léger pour se rendre à la volière quand une masse surgie d'un couloir le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec une telle force que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Malefoy mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était Dubois qui le tenait comme ça et qu'il avait l'air furieux. Il lui demanda avec une pointe d'arrogance :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête ? Mais c'était pas la peine…

-Arrête tes conneries !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ?

-J'ai attrapé un Serpentard qui voulait me lancer un sort, et il m'a appris quelque chose de très intéressant…

-Quoi ? En quoi ça me concerne ? Qu'est –ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ?

-Que c'est toi qui lui as demandé de me jeter ces sorts de croche-pied et que ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il t'obéit…

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Il était plus convainquant que toi, en tous cas. Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Mais…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais très bien que tes copains sont des débiles profonds et qu'ils sont incapables d'apprendre un sort en moins d'une semaine. Si tu as pris la peine de dépenser de ton précieux temps, c'est que tu espères bien que ça te rapporte quelque chose. Et puisque tu leur fais lancer leurs maléfices sur moi, ça veut dire que ce que tu veux obtenir me concerne. Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est.

-Dire que tu as tellement bien raisonné jusqu'à maintenant et que tu restes malgré tout aveugle… »

Profitant de la surprise du Gryffondor, Malefoy réussit à se libérer et il partit en courant, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Olivier renonça à le poursuivre, le Serpentard courait plus vite que lui. Il se demanda quand même ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Malefoy était réputé pour être absolument imperturbable, et voilà qu'il s'affolait pour un rien, juste parce qu'Olivier avait découvert ce qu'il faisait et qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Rien de vraiment méchant, il l'avait juste menacé pour qu'il se décide à lui dire. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas tellement de mal au serpentard. C'était assez étonnant de la part d'un Gryffondor, mais il éprouvait du respect pour lui. Après tout, c'était un grand joueur de Quidditch. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre en colère contre un joueur de Quidditch. Il ne restait qu'à trouver une autre solution pour savoir ce que mijotait Malefoy…



Les jours suivants, Malefoy fut aussi morose qu'il avait été heureux après sa victoire au Quidditch. Il faisait toujours attention d'être accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, ou au moins d'un des deux, quand il croisait Olivier. Le Gryffondor ne manquait pas une occasion de le fusiller du regard. Les deux « gardes du corps » faisaient alors craquer leurs poings d'un air menaçant. Malefoy se serait bien passer qu'ils le menacent, mais c'était ça ou se faire aplatir… Comme le disait l'autre, de deux maux, choisir le moindre. Et il n'était pas débile au point d'accepter l'argument « si c'est Olivier qui me frappe, alors je suis d'accord ». Mais hélas, toutes ses chances avec son Gryffondor étaient détruites…

Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque avec ses deux acolytes, il vit Olivier qui se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas, l'air assez mécontent. Malefoy s'attendait à ce qu'il passe à nouveau à côté de lui en lui lançant un regard assassin, mais le Gryffondor marcha droit sur lui et le prit par le col. Crabbe eut un geste pour l'écarter, mais Malefoy l'arrêta. Sans en tenir compte, le Gryffondor dicta ses exigences :

« Ce soir. Dans la salle des trophées. Un duel de sorciers. Seul à seul. On règle nos comptes. Si tu ne viens pas, je te démolis. »

Sur ce, il lâcha sa proie et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Malefoy rajusta sa robe de sorcier et prit un air offensé aussi crédible que possible. Mais intérieurement, il était ravi. S'il se retrouvait seul avec Dubois, il pourrait enfin lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et s'il le repoussait… Eh bien, pas de témoins, il pourrait lui faire ce qu'il voudrait… Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Ca allait lui paraître long… Très long…



Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, Drago sortit discrètement et remonta dans le hall. La lune entrait par les vitraux et éclairait l'endroit, qui était désert, comme il l'espérait. Il monta le grand escalier quatre à quatre et prit à gauche. Il connaissait un passage secret qui l'emmènerait juste à côté de son but. Il fallait juste qu'il se rappelle où était l'entrée… Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit du bruit et vit Miss Teigne, tout près de lui, qui le regardait de ses yeux jaunes accusateurs. Il ne fit ni une, ni deux et lui balança un bon coup de pied. Il se dépêcha ensuite de se jeter derrière la première tapisserie venue, qui représentait deux jeunes gens se battant contre une fée et un ange aux ailes noires. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans le passage qu'il avait cherché. Vite, il courut le long du couloir, monta un escalier, puis un autre, courut encore, tourna, redescendit, remonta et fini par déboucher près de la salle des trophées. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Il entra alors dans la salle et verrouilla la porte avec un Alohomora. Dubois était déjà là et il le regardait froidement. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il leva sa baguette et se mit en garde. Il déclara :

« Allons-y, puisque tu as eu le courage de venir.

-Une seconde, je te croyais un peu plus joueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Pourquoi ne pas donner un enjeu à notre duel ?

-Un enjeu ? A quoi bon ?

-Il faut bien donner un peu de sel à ce duel…

-Admettons… Alors l'enjeu de ce duel sera que le perdant se soumette à tous les souhaits du vainqueur. Je te rappelle les règles du duel : pas de contact, rien que des sorts, et pas de sortilèges impardonnables. On y va ! »

Il lança alors un « Immobilis » retentissant. Malefoy n'eut que le temps d'esquiver en se jetant derrière un piédestal. Il n'était pas vraiment aidé, après tout, on ne leur apprenait pas vraiment de sorts d'attaque pendant les cours… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de désarmer son adversaire. Il jeta un regard prudent pour voir où était Olivier, mais il s'en repentit très vite. Un rayon de lumière verte faillit lui découper un bout du nez. Et son adversaire approchait. Il se releva alors d'un bond et balança un Expelliarmus un peu au hasard. Le sort passa au dessus de la tête du Gryffondor, qui riposta par un « Impedimenta ». Malefoy eut juste le temps de s'exclamer « Protego », et le rayon lumineux rebondit dessus avec un bruit pareil à un gong. Dubois dut se baisser pour éviter de se reprendre son sort en plein visage. Le Serpentard en profita pour relancer un Expelliarmus, qui atteignit son but. La baguette d'Olivier s'envola et alla atterrir derrière une des étagères. Drago voulut aller la prendre et forcer son adversaire à reconnaître sa défaite, mais il fut intercepté par un croche-pied et alla atterrir dans l'une des vitrines, qui heureusement ne se cassa pas. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Dubois avait récupéré sa baguette et s'apprêtait à attaquer. Malefoy se jeta à terre, et le Petrificus Totalus passa au dessus de lui une fois de plus. Il se redressa et voulut attaquer, mais c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Dubois. Dès que le Serpentard fut à bonne hauteur, il lança « Inverte statim ! » et Malefoy s'envola en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Il alla heurter le mur du fond, et sous le choc, il lâcha sa baguette. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Dubois se tenait devant lui, menaçant, et pointait sa baguette sur lui. Au moindre mouvement, il lui balancerait un sort qui lui ferait regretter d'avoir répondu au défi. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis le Gryffondor déclara :

« Je suppose que tu as compris que c'est moi qui suis le vainqueur. Tu dois donc te soumettre à tout ce que je t'ordonnerai… »

Il s'avança vers le Serpentard, le prit par le col et le leva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de lui. Alors, il l'embrassa. Malefoy s'attendait à presque tout, sauf à ça. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, mais il ne pensait pas que Dubois prendrait l'initiative… Sous le choc, il recula brusquement. Olivier le lâcha, et il se retrouva par terre pour la deuxième fois en une minute. Il regarda celui qu'il aimait tant, l'air complètement ahuri, et balbutia :

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que le plus aveugle des deux n'est pas celui qu'on croit…

-Quoi ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es censé obéir à tous mes ordres. Alors arrête de parler et viens un peu par là… »

Il le saisit par le col et l'embrassa à nouveau. Malefoy n'en revenait toujours pas, mais il décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et il lui rendit son baiser. Il aurait toujours le temps d'y réfléchir en cours, plutôt que d'écouter ce que racontait le professeur. En attendant, ils étaient tous seuls dans cette grande salle, et il allait bien falloir s'occuper pendant toutes ces heures qui les séparaient encore du lever du soleil…

The end…

Voilà une jolie fic Olivier/Drago ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, c'est surtout à cause de ma non-aptitude au yaoi…Je vous laisse juger de ce que ça vaut et me le dire grâceau bouton review.Quant à moi, je m'en vais méditer sur mes autres fics...


End file.
